Christmas Dream Come True
by Kieri Norou
Summary: I'ts Christmas Eve and love is in the Air, please RR


The wind blew cold as the bright city lights shone with inner pride. It was that time of year again, the time when all was right in the world, a time when children's laughter filled the air and parents stressed over making it the perfect holiday, while newly found lovers kissed under the mistletoe. Joy was hidden under every stepping, stone as the Christmas spirit filled the air. Dogs sang a special tune as their masters fed them a tasteful treat just for this one night. As the sky faded into darkness children rested in ease dreaming of the man with a full belly, rosy cheeks, and a sack full of gifts. Even those of sickness and poverty felt special hope for the oncoming day. For tonight was Christmas Eve the night before the dear Savior Jesus was born.  
  
Even all the way in Hong Kong the celebrations rose high, for the American Christian celebration. The night air grew frigid and cold, as one man made his way through the crowded streets clutching a small box in his hands as he picked up his pace to his destination. The people seemed to vanish as he came to a more desolate area of the city. He found himself frozen in time as his eyes rested on the figure standing aboard the platform of the boat they had become reliable upon to provide shelter and warmth. The gentle waves splashed against the boat causing the women's serene state of mind seem endless.   
  
As he snapped out of his reverie the man approached the women and took a deep breath, finally he came aboard the ship, and watched the women's back to him. The women seemed to finally notice the man and smiled as she looked upon his face, she came nearer to him and found herself embracing him.  
  
"Domon, where were you? Everyone has been worried" the women looked upon his dark eyes and continued "hoi, min and their grandfather went out somewhere but would not tell me where they were going" she giggled slightly and played with Domon's cape. "I think the children wanted to get us presents, I'm glad we bought all of them something" Domon kept quiet his mind was filled with unanswered questions, "Domon is something wrong?" The women backed away slightly only to be pulled back to Domon's strong chest by the same man,   
  
"No Rain, nothings wrong, everything is perfect, you are perfect" Rain was taken aback by Domon's words, never had he been so forward, even after their confessions of one another's love, their relationship had proven to be slow and steady, having many rocky moments. Rain was about to say something when Domon interrupted her with his hand on her mouth, "hush Rain, let me say what I have to say, before I loose my, my courage Rain, please." Again she was surprised by his words and actions she answered with a simple nod of the head.  
"Domon took yet another deep breath, "Rain, these last few months since we defeated the dark gundam, have been unforgettable, our relationship has changed so much, and only for the better. Rain, we have made decisions about our future, like when we chose to accept the offer to be Neo Japans fighter and crew for the 14th gundam fight" Rain smiled at the memory of their long discussion, Domon's hand reached up to Rain's face as she nuzzled it. "We made that decision together, the both of us as a team, but Rain, I don't want it to be like before" Rain gave him a quizzical look and was about to ask but was once again quieted by domon's hand. "Rain, I don't want to be just your partner in the gundam fight, I want to be 'partners outside the gundam' as well."  
  
Rain's eye's widened as she once again tried to speak "Domon"  
"No Rain, just wait, ok?" Domon took a step back, "Rain I love you more that I ever thought possible," He laid a quick, gentle kiss upon her lips and continued he came down on one knee " Rain Mikamura, I have known you all my life, and I believe that all my life I also knew you were the only one right for me" Rain's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he continued " Rain you are the only one who can bring out the best in me, and I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my living life with you, so I ask you, Rain, Yui, Mikamura will you do me the great honor of allowing me to be your husband.   
  
Rain was silent as the tears cascaded down her face. Soon though, she spoke, " yes, yes Domon, I would like nothing more than to live by your side loving and supporting you for the rest of eternity, if the fates were to allow such a thing." They embraced both crying tears of joy.  
  
As they parted from a kiss Rain whispered into Domon's ear "you've made my Christmas dream come true."  
  
A/N Hey, hope you enjoyed, This is a one-shot and also my first fic, I'm really proud, anyways just to let you know somewhere in this fic, I put in the words "Partners Outside the Gundam" Those words are actually the title of one of jen23's fabulous works, if you haven't read it I highly recommend you do. Also I'm not sure what Rains middle name is but Yui means either chosen one of lightened one so I thought if fit well. I do not own G-gundam or any other anime's, but I do love writing about them, Please R/R and tell me what you think. Bye for now, Later.  
  
~Kieri Norou 


End file.
